


Napoleon's Top 8 Excuses For Touching Illya (And The 1 True Reason He Does It)

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep thinking I'm done with this series, but it keeps drawing me back! Anyway, the title basically is the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon's Top 8 Excuses For Touching Illya (And The 1 True Reason He Does It)

**_I have to work up a sweat before I can "sweat this poosycat."_ **  


**_You have just a bit of dandruff by your ear..._ **  


**_...and a smidgen of lint on your lapel here._ **  


**_I believe this one is perfectly legitimate._ **  


**_You may have a fever from your time in jail._ **  


**_Head lice - yes, that's it. I'm checking you for head lice._ **  


**_If we don't hurry, Mr. Waverly will drive off without us._ **  


**_I need to adjust your shoulder holster a little._ **  


**_Don't even try, Napoleon._ **  


**_No more excuses, Illya. It's because I love you._ **  
  



End file.
